Van Heist
Wasted Busted Securicar escapes Securiar destroyed |reward = $20,000 |unlocks = Cipriani's Chauffeur Turismo |unlockedby = Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong |todo = Damage the Securicar Take the van to the lock-up }} Van Heist is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III, given to protagonist Claude by Joey Leone from his garage in the Trenton area of Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Claude goes to Joey's garage in Trenton and Joey explains that they are planning to hit a Securicar pay role van. Joey instructs Claude to find a vehicle and ram the van until the driver bails out. Joey then instructs Claude to take the van to a warehouse in Portland Harbor, where some accomplices will get to the cash. When the mission begins, the Securicar is on the move on the edge of Chinatown. The first objective is to damage the Securicar (indicated by a Damage meter) to the point where its occupants must bail out, as the van's door are locked. Because this particular Securicar is bulletproof, the player must ram the vehicle continuously until the damage meter is full; large and heavy vehicles such as the Bus, Coach or Linerunner are particularly useful damaging the Securicar quickly and pinning down the van when necessary. Upon ramming the Securicar for the first time, the van will begin to flee. In addition, the player accumulates a minimum of two stars by only hitting the vehicle twice. When the Securicar is sufficiently damaged, its occupants exit the vehicle and flee, allowing the player to commandeer the van and take it to a garage in Portland Harbor. Even if the player has up to three stars, the Securicar's weight should allow the vehicle to push aside any opposing police cars. Regardless of how many stars the player has, their wanted level is nullified when the Securicar reaches its final destination. Transcript Reward The reward for completing the mission is $20,000 and the unlocking of two missions: Cipriani's Chauffeur for Joey Leone and Turismo for El Burro. In addition, the garage used to stash the Securicar in "Van Heist" may receive additional Securicars thereafter, with payouts for every additional Securicar delivered decreased by $500 until the player may no longer receive any more money. Total: 10 Securicars. Gallery VanHeist2-GTAIII.png|Joey tells Claude that the van won't be driving forever. VanHeist3-GTAIII.png|Claude ramming the van VanHeist4-GTAIII.png|The guards bailing VanHeist5-GTAIII.png|Claude stealing the van VanHeist6-GTAIII.png|Parking the van in the garage VanHeist7-GTAIII.png|Mission passed Walkthrough VanHeist-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Joey's Garage and once again finds him fixing a blue BF Injection. Joey tells Claude that he is planning to steal a Securicar while one is driving through Portland. VanHeist-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Joey says that the van is bulletproof and that it cannot be damaged by bullets. VanHeist-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|But Joey also says that a few good hits to it from another vehicle should scare the drivers out of the van. VanHeist-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Joey instructs Claude to take the stolen van to Joey's lock-up later. VanHeist-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude nears the truck. VanHeist-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude rams the truck. VanHeist-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|After the Securicar was rammed a few times, the drivers are scared off and Claude steals the truck. VanHeist-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude is instructed to take the truck to Joey's lock-up in the Portland Harbor. VanHeist-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude nearing the lock-up. VanHeist-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude leaving the truck. VanHeist-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia * The skins of the van's motorists are unique and cannot be found elsewhere in the game. They wear a cap and shirt which read "Fort Knox Security". * The Securicar in this mission is bulletproof and fireproof. The player can obtain it by simply driving it to their hideout (instead of Portland Harbor) and destroying it in the garage, though this will trigger mission failure. A video of this can be seen here. * If the 'Pedestrian riot' cheat is enabled during this mission, pedestrians may attempt to pull the driver out of the Securicar. If this occurs, the player will be able to simply get in the vehicle and drive off, though filling the 'Damage' meter is still required. * Sometimes the police will "help" to fill the 'Damage' meter when trying to chase Claude. A video of this can be seen here. Navigation }}de:Der Geldtransporter es:Van Heist fr:Van Heist pl:Skok na konwój pt:Van Heist Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III